campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived:Animo Vindictae
Personality I am… to say it mildly, I am insane. From having lived 1700 years, and seen too many deaths, I don’t think I could be counted as sane. History Once upon a time, there was an Empire. A great one, no, not great, the greatest one. And since there was an Empire, there was an Emperor and, more importantly, and Empress. That Empress had to watch as her husband went to war, time and time again. Eventually, she grew bored. She needed something to do, seeing as her husband wasn’t there. And that is where my father comes into the picture. You see, Pluto always had a taste for powerful women. What started as an innocent flirt ended with a child, and there I was. The empress loved her child, me, very much, but knew that if the Emperor found out, he would have me killed. So she sent me away, gave me to one of her servants and told her to take me away. And so she did. She took me to a farm, where she knew they had just gotten a child, so there would be room for me too. And that is where I grew up. Nothing fancy, but enough for us to survive. It was only when I was called to service in the army that it happened. The claiming. Right there, in front of the soldiers who had come to get me and my foster brother, it happened. A helmet appeared over my head. The leader of the recruiters had been instructed in what should be done with demigods, and he took me to the 5 cohorts of demigods. I was sent to the 1st Cohort and spent the obligatory ten years in the army. When I returned, tired of war, tired of death, tired of everything, Juventas appeared to me. I had met her during the war, having had to retrieve something important to her, more precisely, her bottle of nectar. I had gone to retrieve it, and succeeded, and returned in glory. However, the war had taxed on me, driving me on the edge of suicide. Apparently she didn’t want her champion to die. Yes, you heard correctly, champion. I was her champion during the war, and a few more years afterwards. She gave me a choice. I could either choose to live the rest of my mortal life, completely with no interference from the gods, or she could slow my age extraordinarily much, so that I would age at a thousandth time the speed everyone else did, and keep doing her some favors now and then. I chose the last option, for even though I did not feel a very large need to live, I had always enjoyed discovering things, and this gave me the chance. So, I spent the next 1700 years exploring the world, and seeing new things, until recently, Juventas came to me, telling me to go to Camp Jupiter, to join the Legion once more. Furthermore, she had removed my immortality, and it will only be returned if I prove myself worthy once again. Weapons I have always had a rather, strange, preference when it came to weapons. Back in the day, I was known as ‘Mort Vindicta’ due to my choice weapon, which is a 7 feet long Scythe, made of Imperial Gold. Powers *Necromancy(controlling of the dead, summoning of undead skeleton) *Umbrakinesis *Minor geokinesis *Can open fissures that spout hellfire (Fire that burns the soul, rather than the body) *Can shadow travel *Can sense the death of other demigods *Can travel to and from the underworld with no ill effects. Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Child of Pluto Category:1st Cohort Category:Demi-god (Roman) Category:Demigod Category:Male